


Volúpia

by Baeriboom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female x Female, Homosexual relationship, Lesbian, Marlana - Freeform, don't read it if you don't like it, fluffy and sexy at the same time, girls, i warned you, margolana
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeriboom/pseuds/Baeriboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Alana Bloom possuía os mais belos olhos azuis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volúpia

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

Alana Bloom possuía os mais belos olhos azuis.

Margot fitava com doçura e desejo aquele oceano profundo no qual temia mergulhar. Ela toda era simplesmente profundidade e incertezas; os lábios dela, vermelhos de sangue, manchavam a taça de vinho, marcavam sua pele e teciam canções sob os lençóis brancos.

Cabelos escuros como a noite e a voz aveludada como a brisa matinal – Margot derretia-se naqueles braços e naqueles afagos, sob a ternura e o sorriso. Era um pecado. Mas um pecado lindo.

A luz advinda da janela derramava-se preguiçosamente sobre suas curvas e o contorno das sombras em sua face realçava o brilho mortiço de suas íris ardentes.

_“Eu amo você”_ , era o que Alana sussurrava ao pé do ouvido, e o carmesin pintado em suas unhas deslizava suavemente pelas costas de Margot, numa carícia. Deleitava-se daqueles lábios e dos gemidos roucos, dos fios de cabelo macios e da calidez daquele toque.

E Alana enrolava-se a ela, perdida também naqueles olhos esverdeados e frios, e no contorno de seus seios e de suas pernas, e mesmo em seus cachos castanhos.

Margot Verger era Alana Bloom e Alana Bloom era Margot Verger.

E ambas mergulhavam em si, naqueles lábios quentes e vermelhos de beijos e nos olhos aguados, azuis como o mar e verdes como grama depois da chuva, como poesia recém escrita.

Elas se amavam.

Elas se completavam, numa só sinfonia.


End file.
